As an automobile wheel, for example, a 2-piece type automobile wheel is currently available, in which a substantially cylindrical wheel rim and a substantially disk-shaped wheel disk are fit to each other by welding. The wheel rim which is a component of the 2-piece type automobile wheel includes a bead sheet section for supporting tire bead and a flange section on both its front and rear sides thereof, and additionally a configuration provided with a well section which is dented inward between the front and rear bead sheets has been known. On the other hand, as the wheel disk, there has been known a configuration which includes a circular hub mounting section to be attached to an axle, a plurality of spoke sections provided radially outward from an outer periphery of the hub mounting section and a circular disk flange section which is formed consecutively with an outer end of the spoke section. Here, a plurality of decorative holes is formed between adjacent spoke sections in the wheel disk by the spoke sections and the disk flange section. By fitting the disk flange section of the wheel disk into a well section in the wheel rim and welding both of them, the automobile wheel is formed.
In an example of the above-described automobile wheel, as disclosed in the translation of PCT Application No. 2009-525191 (see FIG. 1, FIG. 2) for example, the wheel disk includes a flat cylindrical disk flange section which is extended substantially in an axial direction, and decorative holes are defined by spoke sections adjacent to the disk flange section.